


Howdy, Neighbor!

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Annoyed!Keith, Dorks, Fluff, He just doesn't get that Lance is flirting, It's just simple Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, NeighborAU, No Angst, When he does- he doesn't know why Lance is flirting, flirty!Lance, klance, soft, then yeah there's no angst, unless you count Lance not getting his well-deserved mullet kiss angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Keith likes his new neighborhood, he likes his new cozy home.Does he like his neighbor Lance?No, not that much.He's working on it though.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Howdy, Neighbor!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just soft, I kinda wanna write a sequel but you know I'll probably just save the sequel for later lol.
> 
> This is super short, don't mind me :,)

"Howdy neighbor!"

Keith Kogane groaned to himself, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

It was a fresh Autumn morning, the sun peeking out from behind some light gray fluffy clouds up in the sky. A small, relentless breeze flowed easily through the neighborhood Keith had recently moved into, and he enjoyed it greatly.

He had just moved into a small, cozy home, his few belongings already packed away where he wanted them and the boy himself settled in contently. It was a quiet neighborhood, and close to his high school, which was an added bonus.

The only part of this he wouldn't call a bonus or a part of the perks?

His neighbor, a dude named Lance McClain.

Lance didn't really settle with the quiet the rest of the street contained, usually his statements overly loud and his actions overly boisterous. He was a nice guy overall, but he didn't know boundaries as far as Keith was concerned. _Always wandering into Keith's front yard._

Once, Keith even found his neighbor relaxing against the railing of the porch in front of _Keith's_ house, not seeming to care that the area didn't belong to his own home. In fact, when Keith came out to ask him why he was there in the first place, Lance had the " _audacity_ " to invite Keith next to him with a languid smile, easy, relaxed posture, and then give the violet-eyed male a soft, tender side hug. Then, the Cuban had sauntered back to his own home, disappearing back inside with a flirtatious wink and bad pick up line.

In the present, Keith turned slightly to his right (he had been leaning against the railing of his small porch, enjoying the breeze and watching the clouds drift across the sky), seeing Lance leaning leisurely against the opposite side of the railing, across from Keith, a lazy smirk curling his lips. "Howdy, neighbor!" He repeated, voice softer but no less enthusiastic, nor flirtatious. Keith raised an unimpressed brow, "What do you want, Lance? Why are you here, leaning on my porch railings, in front of my house, _again_?"

No need to really say Lance does this often, and _only_ with Keith, for whatever reason. Probably to annoy the Korean. Which was working.

But, in reality, that was the opposite of what Lance McClain wished to do. Really, the tall male wanted to get to know the male opposite him. Keith had something about him that wasn't far off from enticing, at least for Lance. Not that the Cuban had said anything of the sort.

... Until _now_.

For a moment, he seemed genuinely taken aback from Keith's question, his eyes widening before he relaxed, going over the short line he had thought of earlier. He relaxed his stance, standing straight and giving Keith a hesitant but genuine smile.

"Honestly? ... I want to get to know my cute neighbor." Without much thought, he ended the sentence with a wink, feeling satisfaction and hope flow through him as Keith's cheeks lit up in a light pink hue.

Keith's mouth gaped before he snapped it shut, a scowl forming on his face, though Lance was able to notice the expression didn't have the usual jagged edge it held when Keith was annoyed.

He seemed to pause, thinking over his words before he suddenly snapped, "Well, find a different neighbor, I'm busy. I don't have time for useless pick-up lines and bad flirting." With that, he turned to his door and opened it.

Lance only chuckled, his eyes following Keith. "Hah! Alright then, challenge accepted, neighbor." Had someone looked into Lance's eyes right then, no doubt they would've seen small hearts there as he watched Keith disappear into his own house before the Cuban turned and began walking back over to his own place, an excited grin on his face.

He'd get to know Keith.

He'd find a way.

No matter how long it took.


End file.
